Day 2: 6:00am-7:00am
| code = 2AFF23 | author = Gil Grant & Evan Katz | director = Jon Cassar}} Jim Prescott and Mike Novick are forced to ask for David Palmer's help. Jack Bauer is forced to team up with Sherry Palmer after another lead goes south. Kim Bauer meets up with Kate Warner. Division becomes suspicious when Ryan Chappelle can't be found. Episode guide * asks Mike Novick about his (David's) detention. * Chappelle fires , who, with Michelle's help, drugs and detains Chappelle. * , at the Mathesons', finds Gary present, and herself in danger. She calls her father and, with his coaching, kills Gary. * finds the man responsible for the forgery, who stabs Sherry and escapes with Jack chasing after him. Tony Almeida asks Michelle Dessler if Ryan Chappelle has regained consciousness yet. Michelle says that he's starting to stir a bit. Tony says that he's going to have to drug him again until Jack Bauer can get to CTU with Alex Hewitt. Michelle says that the helicopter sent to Jack should land soon. She asks about Carrie Turner, and if she's asking about Chappelle. Tony has her busy. Just then, Tony is notified that Brad Hammond from Division is looking for Chappelle. Tony says that he'll take the call. Hammond asks where Chappelle is. Tony says that he isn't sure. Hammond says that none of Tony's people know where he is, and he didn't log out. Tony holds him off, saying that he'll call back when he finds out. Hammond asks what is going on. Tony tells him that Ryan will call as soon as he returns. They end the call. Tony tells Michelle that Division knows that something is up. Jack is still running after Alex through his passageway. Jack calls out Alex's name as he runs. Alex breaks lightbulbs as Jack tries to appeal to him. Alex says that he was only following orders. Jack says that he is the only one who can protect him. Alex keeps on running, though. Eventually, Jack catches up to him and they stop. Jack tells him that people are coming to take him into CTU, where he will be protected. Jack asks him to stop the war. Alex instead breaks open a barrier and climbs outside. Jack follows him. He squints from the light of the sun and looks around for him. Peter Kingsley is talking to Max about the war and their profits. Max asks if they still have their problem. Kingsley says that it's going to be taken care of. Eve reports to Kingsley that they have all of Hewitt's recordings, but not Alex himself. She reminds him that everything was supposed to go with the nuclear bomb. Kingsley remains adamant that Hewitt needs to be found. Jack finds Hewitt, who removes a ladder before Jack can climb. Jack scales the wall anyway. Hewitt keeps running, but hits a dead end. When Jack finds him, he pulls a gun on Jack. Jack pulls his gun, and warns that if he shoots, Jack will not miss. He pleads with Alex to drop his gun. Alex raises his arm, and Jack shoots him in the thigh. Alex falls down and hits his head. Jack goes to him and tells him not to move, and to stay conscious. His wound is non-lethal. Hewitt says that his head feels wet. Jack reaches behind and finds some blood. Jack tells him to put his head down and grabs his hand to keep him conscious. Jack calls Tony. He tells him that Hewitt's been hurt. Tony says that he's going to have to handle the medical. Jack tries to hurry off, but Tony says that he may be caught soon because he took Chappelle out of play. Tony is sending Michelle into the field, and gives Jack her number. Jack goes back to Alex. Michelle prepares to leave. Tony walks over and gives her a key and Huffman coded software to access the van's mobile unit. He tells her to call when she's ready. Carrie walks over and stops her, though. She asks where she is going. Michelle says only to her car. She walks away, but Carrie walks with her, saying that she hasn't seen Chappelle. Michelle says that if she sees him, she'll tell her. Carrie asks what if she doesn't, because she called Chappelle to see Rudin, but Rudin didn't know anything about that. Michelle says that Carrie made a mistake, and Rudin saw Chappelle to complain about her. She walks around Carrie and leaves. David Palmer is sitting in his room when his lawyer, Brian Jacobs comes in. He has been apprised of what his cabinet did, and says that what they did was technically legal. Palmer says that he can appeal, but Brian says that it's a long process. David tells him not to worry about that, but to instead to find out about Peter Kingsley, the man behind the bomb. Brian says that he'll have to work around Mike Novick. David says to do whatever he must to get that information. Tony gets a call from Michelle, who is in a van in the parking lot. Michelle says that Carrie is onto them. Michelle held her off. Just then, Brad Hammond from Division arrives with a team of agents, including Jackie. Tony greets Hammond and asks what he needs. Hammond says that there is a problem, and asks for Chappelle. Tony says he hasn't seen him. Hammond has his team lock down the building. Tony says that his staff is trying to process information to support the domestic response to the bomb. Hammond says that he was told different, that Tony is supporting Jack against orders from one of his own people. Tony looks at Carrie, who shoots him a dirty look. Mike Novick talks to President Jim Prescott about a situation with their fighters. Brian greets him and tells him that David is going to appeal. Brian says that they need to prove that the Cyprus Audio was forged, and they have a name, Peter Kingsley. Mike asks if he's found anything. Brian says that he needs access to the intelligence bases. Mike says that Palmer is to be locked down for now, and tries to walk away. Brian then tries to appeal to him by recounting Mike's history with David. Mike is moved, and says that he'll have Colleen set up a computer station for him. Brian says that is fair enough. Carrie is showing a Division agent around the premises. He goes to the first and second holding rooms, but cannot access the second. The agent breaks open the door and finds Chappelle on the ground, gasping for help. Jack is still waiting for his chopper with Hewitt. He tries to keep him conscious. Hewitt shows signs of blacking out when Jack hears the chopper. He goes to signal it. Back at CTU, Carrie asks Chappelle what to do with the chopper. Chappelle says to order it back. Carrie does. The chopper is about to land, but the co-pilot tells the pilot to go back. Jack sees this and yells for them to land. The chopper starts to fly away and Jack runs after it. Jack is unable to keep following it, though. He calls Michelle, who informs him that Hammond has locked them down and recalled the chopper. Jack asks her to get it back as Hewitt is dying. Jack goes back to Hewitt, who has blood streaming out of his mouth. He is dead. Jack informs Michelle that Hewitt is dead. He tells her to be ready to use Hewitt's computer. Jack goes back to his loft. Mike goes to Palmer and tells him that there is a situation. David says that he isn't a part of the government anymore. Mike says that the Turkish government has spotted their bombers. David says to ask for the flyover. Mike says that the Prime Minister wants to hear from Palmer. Palmer says that he hasn't been informed that he isn't in office. Mike says that he couldn't know before the American people. David puts two and two together and knows that Mike wants him to act as President again. Mike says that him speaking could prevent those planes from being attacked. Sherry Palmer is gasping from her stab wound as Jack comes back. Jack patches it up. Sherry asks for Alex. Jack simply tells her that he fell and he's dead. Jack tells her that she is going to help him. Jack wants to deliver Kingsley by using Alex Hewitt as bait, as Kingsley doesn't know that Alex is dead. Sherry says that he's too dangerous. Jack says that Sherry can get close to him. Sherry says that he has evidence against her, and refuses to do it. Jack starts to retort, but falls, clutching his heart. He tells Sherry about how his heart stopped three hours ago. Sherry tells him to get to a doctor. Jack says that they need Kingsley first, and tells her that he will do whatever he must to get her to help. Sherry finally agrees. Jack tells her to ask for any incriminating evidence. When Sherry says that he's going to want proof of Alex, Jack says that Hewitt is going to talk to him. Kingsley tells Max that the chip containing the source recordings hasn't fallen into the hands of the government. Max asks about Jack. Kingsley says that he doesn't have him. Max asks about Hewitt. Kingsley says that he has teams out looking for him. Max tells him that he can't be allowed to talk. Back at CTU, Chappelle is on his way towards Tony to have him arrested. He tries to escape, but is eventually surrounded. Tony surrenders, but doesn't give up Michelle's location. Carrie offers to find her. Chappelle allows her to as Tony is taken to holding. Jack finally gets Michelle. He tells her that he has a program that can recreate anyone's voice. Michelle looks it up and finds it. Michelle plays an audio file, but it doesn't have Hewitt. Sherry gives Jack a time when she called Hewitt. Michelle finds it, but says that they need to let the file play to use it. The conversation focuses on Sherry trying to get Hewitt to protect him. Michelle sees someone searching for her. Eventually, they have enough material. Michelle says that they just need to open a file and type in any words they need. The agents find Michelle, but she continues to help Jack. Jack finds out how to open the file and use it. The agents open her van and she is arrested, leaving Jack alone. Michelle is handcuffed and led away. David Palmer is led into the main hallway of District. Heather greets him as Mr. President as she walks by, then apologizes. David tells her it's alright. He walks into a teleconference room and sits down. President Prescott tells him how much they appreciate his help. David says that he believes they are making an error, and is only doing this for the men in the planes. Mike patches the Prime Minister of Turkey through. They greet. Kate Warner arrives at the Matheson's house and calls out for Kim Bauer. Kate continues to call out, but Kim does not move from her hiding place. Kate hears something and eventually finds Kim. She asks who she is. Kate introduces herself as the person who was to come and get her. Kim cocks her gun and asks how she can be sure. Kate describes Kim's situation, how she had to kill Gary Matheson in self-defense. Jack called her and asked her to come get her. Kim asks if she works at CTU. Kate says that her family was involved with the events today. Kim is skeptical, but Kate says that Jack trusts her enough. She says that the sooner they can leave, the sooner Kim can be with her dad. Kim finally lowers the gun. Kate comforts Kim. Michelle walks around in her holding room as Tony remains stationary. She asks what their charges will be. Tony says that they could go for treason. He tells her that he is going to make it look like he ordered her to help Jack. Michelle doesn't want this. She says that she won't let him lie for her. She grabs his hand under the table. Mr. Palmer is led back to his holding room. Novick thanks him for his help. Palmer is asked how long he is to be held. Novick says until after the press conference. He did try to get him to be released sooner, but nothing can be done. He also lets Palmer know that he granted Brian access to some files as well. Novick then leaves Palmer to stare out his window. Kate and Kim are driving towards CTU. Kim asks what is going on between her and Jack. She believes there is a reason he only called her. Kate says that he doesn't trust many people. Kim asks if they met today. Kate confirms. Kim says that she doesn't resent him, she just wants him to be happy, since it's been a long time. Kate finishes her thought by stating it's been a long time since Teri died. Kate also says that she lost her mother when she was young. Sherry expresses her displeasure at luring Kingsley. Jack tells her to say everything he told her to, and to make the call. Jack puts in an earpiece. Sherry dials Kingsley's number. Eve gets word that there is still no sign of Hewitt. Kingsley's private cell then rings. He picks it up. Sherry confirms that they are on a secure line, and asks for the tapes he made of their conversation. Kingsley asks why he would give her those. Sherry says that she'll give him Alex Hewitt. Kingsley asks where he is, but Sherry says to agree to the exchange. Kingsley says that he wants to talk to him. Sherry holds him off while Jack gets his audio file ready. Sherry then holds the phone to the speaker so that it sounds like Alex is talking. When the file finishes, Sherry asks if there is a deal or not. Kingsley doesn't answer yet, and asks for Alex back. Sherry asks again. Kingsley says that this is an ultimatum and to put Alex back on. Sherry threatens to spread Alex's story. When Kingsley still doesn't say yes, Jack signals Sherry to end the call. Sherry does, skeptically. After a pause, Kingsley finally agrees. He says to meet him at the L.A. Coliseum in 30 minutes. They end the call. Jack commends Sherry on her work, then leads her out. Kingsley, back in his office, thinks he's being set up. Eve asks what he is going to do. Kingsley decides to have shooters in place to kill Sherry, then also decides to head out of the country. Eve asks if she can do anything. Kingsley says that he'll see her next week, then gives her a hug. He says he's enormously grateful, then reaches behind his back and grabs a knife. Jack and Sherry are already driving along. Sherry asks what backup they will have. Jack says none. Sherry exclaims that he can't take Kingsley down by himself. Jack says that as soon as Kingsley confesses, CTU will send in teams. Sherry says that by then it will be too late. Sherry tries to change his mind, but Jack starts gasping. Sherry tells him that he needs to pull over, but Jack exclaims that he's gotta keep moving. Split screen: Jack tries to fight his heart pain as he keeps on going. Mr. Palmer sits in his holding area. Tony and Michelle wait in their holding area. Kate and Kim continue driving toward CTU. President Prescott goes over information on the bombing of the targets in one hour. The planes continue to their targets. Kingsley stands above Eve's dead body. Jack starts to fade in and out of focus. He starts to swerve the car from the massive pain he has. Sherry tries to grab the wheel and narrowly avoids hitting a U-Haul truck. The car spins out of control. Sherry screams as their car crashes through a gate, careens down an embankment, and finally comes to a stop in a riverbed basin. '' Memorable quotes * Michelle Dessler: I'm not going to let you lie for me. I did what I thought was right. I still believe that. * Sherry Palmer: Why did you leave me like this, I've been stabbed! * Sherry Palmer: You wouldn't dare hurt me. * Jack Bauer: Make no mistake about it, I do what I have to do. * Sherry Palmer: (After a long pause) What do you want me to do? Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida *and Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Guest starring * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Tobin Bell as Peter Kingsley * Lourdes Benedicto as Carrie Turner * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Thomas Kretschmann as Max * Alan Dale as President James Prescott * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * Rick D. Wasserman as Alex Hewitt * Scott Paulin as Brian Jacobs * Randle Mell as Brad Hammond * Bruce Nozick as Division agent * Nina Landey as Eve Co-starring * Chuti Tiu as Mae * Tony Wayne as Agent Powers * Heather Salmon as Heather (as "Linda") * Miguel Marcott as Prime Minister of Turkey Uncredited * Dana Bunch as CTU staffer * Michael Clark as Brad Hammond's assistant * Marci Michelle as Jackie * Ryan Moore as Kevin Deleted appearances * Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer Production staff Background information and notes *'Error': At 06:20, Mike Novick's watch mistakenly displays 06:23. * This episode marks the first on-camera appearance of 24's off-camera dialogue person Marci Michelle, who was featured as a more prominent extra from Season 4. Here, she appears as one of the staffers under Brad Hammond. * When Carrie Turner is escorting Hammond's agents around the building, she shows them two holding rooms, claiming they are the only ones in the building. However, in the next episode, Marie Warner is shown being held in a different holding room, and previously in the season reference was made to "holding room 7" at CTU. See also * 6:00am-7:00am (disambiguation) Day 223 223